


Swollen Bebe

by Gstory



Category: South Park
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breasts, F/M, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gstory/pseuds/Gstory
Summary: Bebe Stevens is facing some new problems and only her boyfriend, Kyle Broflovski can help her. One-Shot chapter featuring Kyle x Bebe pairing. Rated M for sexual content. Characters are 18
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Bebe Stevens
Kudos: 2





	Swollen Bebe

Monday morning 7 am, high school senior Bebe Stevens eats her breakfast, brushes her teeth, and takes her shower. Upon drying herself, she notices that her already large E-Cup breasts have gotten bigger and appeared to have been swollen. She tries putting on her bra but she would feel sore when she tried putting it on, so she decided to forgo wearing a bra going strait to wearing her shirt before putting on her jacket and heading out.

Upon arriving at her high school she still feels discomfort from her swollen breasts. The guys at her high school that her breast appear even bigger and starts staring at her, which leads to more embarrassment with Bebe. Her best friend Wendy Testaburger notices Bebe discomfort.

Wendy: Hey, Bebe are you feeling alright?

Bebe: It's better off if I tell you in the girls bathroom where no one is staring

Both Bebe and Wendy went to the girls bathroom where Bebe would take off her jacket and shirt showing her engorged breasts to Wendy, much to her shock

Wendy: Oh my god did your breasts actually got bigger?

Bebe: Yeah they did, and thats not all. Whenever I try touching them they react strangely, causing a lot of discomfort for me. I don't know what to do, and I hope this isn't anything severe. Can you help me Wendy?

Wendy: Well, there is one thing I could suggest. Stan and I would engage in breasts play until my breasts stops feeling unusual. I guess that can work for you to stop.

Bebe: I guess I can try that with Kyle, thanks Wendy.

After school Bebe would text Kyle to come over to her house.

Kyle: Hey Babe, I'm here, so what's wrong.

Bebe takes Kyle to her room where she shows him her swollen breasts.

Kyle: Wow did they actually got bigger?

Bebe: Yeah they did and they've become so sensitive to. I asked Wendy for her advices on wow to treat these things and she said that by playing with them it should take away from the swelling. So if it's not too much to ask as my boyfriend, do you want to play with them.

Kyle felt his heart beep upon hearing those words. He tried to contain his lust in this situation, but his mouth could no longer hold back the drool. He only nodded his head upwards confirming that he wants to "help" Bebe with her problem.

The two would get the mood ready by drawing the sheets down, turning off the lights, and light up some candles before they take their clothes off. Kyle would then put his hands on Bebe's massive tits and began messaging them. Bebe lets off an quiet orgasm as Kyle continues to rub her chest. He would then grope them harder and harder leading to Bebe's moan to get louder.

Kyle would then go down and suck Bebe's breasts starting with the left one while still messaging with right one before he switches to sucking the right boob and groping the left one. She felt a tingle in her nipples where they began to shot up milk from her tits and into Kyle's mouth. Kyle then pulled away while Bebe tries to cover her milk covered breasts.

However, Kyle noticed how delicious Bebe's breast milk tasted and asked Bebe if he could suck on them some more. Surprised upon hearing Kyle's question, Bebe reluctantly complies where Kyle then continues sucking of her huge lactating bosom.

Curious, Bebe asked Kyle if he could "share" her boobs, since he did say that her breast milk tasted good. Kyle complies where Bebe then begins to suck on her own left breast while Kyle on the right.

After sucking Bebe's lactating breasts, they noticed that liquid was coming out from other parts of their bodies. The two decides to take care of these newfound occurrences where Bebe would suck Kyle's penis drinking his seamen as Kyle sucks on her boobs drinking her milk, before Kyle would suck her vagina drinking her fluids while Bebe would suck on her own boobs.

Kyle would then stick his penis inside Bebe's vagina while proceeds to put both of Bebe's nipples inside his mouth sucking her breasts dry while the two had sex.

After a night of passionate love making the two laid tired on Bebe's bed.

Kyle: Wow that was amazing!

Bebe: I know right I had no idea that my boobs could actually do that! I guess that would be the reason why my boobs felt swollen.

Kyle: Speaking of which, wow do they feel now?

Bebe: You know, they actually feel much better now. I think the swelling has gone. I should thank Wendy for giving me that advice on breast playing.

Kyle: You know its 11 pm and probably late, so I was hoping if I could stay the night.

Bebe: Sure, Kyle its the least I could do for helping me with by breast problem.

Kyle: Also, can I lay my head on your chest. They really look very comfortable?

Bebe then blushed a little bit before smiling and nodding yes.

Kyle then laid on Bebe naked bosom before the two began to sleep.

The next day, Bebe opened her eye and noticed Kyle's sleeping while burying his in Bebe's cleavage. Kyle looked so cute and peaceful as his his drool began to run from his mouth and onto her boobs. Bebe gave him a warm smile and let him sleep like that, not wanting disturb him, while Bebe would close her eyes and continue to sleep

The End


End file.
